


界限

by micorom



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assault, Caning, Emetophobia, M/M, Miscarriage, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Slow Burn, Translation, Vignette, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micorom/pseuds/micorom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will同意了之后发生的事情</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519217) by [TrekFaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie). 



“他在哪里，Will？”

“我不知道。”

“他。在。哪里。”

他从没想过狗的气味会这么糟糕：渗透一切，沉浸入每个表面，就象是香烟味，但比那更糟。他推开面前厚重的大衣呼吸，好奇着Will的衣服里是否能找到一件没有沾狗毛的。大概没有。还是想这件事吧，不要去想门外头在发生什么。

他们听到Jack Crawford的车停在车道上时，Chilton立刻被毫不客气地推到一个大衣柜里。他们的对话不得不就此中断。好吧，算不上是对话。更多的像是Chilton抛下一切尊严，苦苦哀求他曾经的病人不要将他交给FBI。谁能想到他竟然如此有说服力？

“我拒绝帮助他后，他便弃车逃跑了。”在他听来，这很合理。说到底，Will Graham为什么会帮助他呢？他透过窄窄的门框缝看不到Jack的脸，但他可以看到他的手，拧紧成拳头，慢慢地朝枪套里的枪摸去。他不由地想象着这双手捏住他的脖子，那枪管抵着他的太阳穴……

上帝。他完了。他彻底玩完了。

时间缓缓流逝，但顶多二十分钟后，Will成功说服Jack。接着又过了五分钟，那个人终于走了，而Chilton找回了呼吸。Will打开衣柜门的时候，脸上出奇的冷漠，只是在眼角稍能看到些许无奈。Chilton突然觉得自己矮了一截。

他走出来时，狗朝他涌了上来，看来是比它们的主人更兴奋有客人造访。Chilton一本正经地坐在沙发上——这儿也全是狗毛——并且竭力地同狗狗们保持距离。与此同时，他注视着不停在客厅踱步的Will。他低声喃喃自语，手指梳着头发。

“我窝藏了逃犯。”他的声音破碎，半是自嘲，半是痛苦。当现实似乎太过离奇无法为他接受时，他总是会用这样的语调说话。（他时常听到，在医院的时候。）“最少也得坐牢，说不定还会被判作谋杀从犯。”

“只要等到Hannibal被抓就好了。”他说。连他自己都觉得声音绷紧。“到那时就好了。他不可能总是逃脱的。”

他来到这里后第一次，Will对上了他的眼睛。他的表情说：他当然可以。

他的声音则说：“楼上有个房间，是客房……但这是我第一次有客人。”这句话似乎把他自己都逗乐了，声音里的痛苦暂且褪去。“通常这里只有我和狗。你，呃，住着没事。”

他在想要不要谢谢他。他毕竟救了他一命。

但是，他却走上楼梯，睡了两天。


	2. Chapter 2

Chilton从未拥有过任何宠物。他的母亲不允许，而他成年之后，发觉自己连自己都照顾不过来。他不喜欢和动物在一起，而他也从未将此当作是性格上的缺陷（虽然他肯定Will Graham会不同意）。

他感觉（毫不夸张地）这可能是他唯一能做的事情：Will出门解决FBI的案子时照顾他的狗。“照顾狗能有多难呢？”他暗自思忖，“肯定比照顾医院里的病人要容易多了。”

他花了大约五分钟才意识到他，到底，错得，多离谱。

过了十分钟，除了最小的那只之外，所有的狗都不见了。就连那唯一一只还找得到的，都躲在椅子下不肯出来。这时候他开始怀念疯人院。至少他能理解他们。

他幼年的时候就知道，动物能感觉到你不喜欢它们。马绷紧身体不让他骑。他靠近的时候，猫就会发出嘶嘶声。即使是最亲人的小狗都不让他站在身边，而他们的主人只能一头雾水地解释道：“哇，它从来没有这样过！”

“能不能请你从下面出来？”

二十分钟后，他开始对狗说话。它只是歪着头看他，动也不动，他俩你瞪着我我瞪着你的比赛还在继续。每过一段时间，他就能听到一声啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声。但他跑过去找声音的源头时，狗狗们都回到了原来的地方，继续躲着他，而他只能回去恳求那只小狗。

“你看，我给你拿来了零食，瞧？”过了两个小时，他不得不堕落到行贿的地步。他在地上放了一串小饼干，刚好在小狗伸爪摸不到的地方。狗可以忍受多久不吃东西不喝水？肯定过不了多久，它们中的一个就会跑出来了。（只要它们别在他的衣服上做这种事……）他无法想象，要是Graham一连出去好几天该怎么办……

“它叫Buster。”

Chilton的后脑勺优雅地撞上了椅子后背。他检查着是否留下任何开放性创口时，小狗Buster——是叫这个名字吧？——从椅子下窜了出来，同它的狗兄弟们一起欢迎主人回家。

“你回来早了，”他一边生硬地说道，一边慢慢地站起来，脑袋还因撞击晕乎乎的。

Will耸了耸肩。“忘了我的钱包。”他举起那只钱包作为证据，“你有没有......”

“你的狗不喜欢我。”他对他自己的口气觉得失望。他听起来像是抱怨一样。

“它们很会看人。”

哎哟。Chilton都开始后悔没有跟该死的FBI走了。

Will又一次离开了，而Chilton余下的一天里都在楼上，做该做的事情，当然没有生闷气。过了一会儿，有些FBI的鉴证人员来了，开走了他的车，并在周边的树林里寻找证据。而他则缩在窗角注视着他们。他以为他是独自一人，直到某样湿冷的东西贴上他的手。

他低头看去。“你好，Buster。”他说。他已经觉得同狗说话实在愚蠢，但它摇着小短尾巴，而他相当肯定这反应是好事。他试探性地伸出手，挠了挠它耳朵后的皮肤——是这么摸狗的对吗？——然后叹了一口气。“你今天可让我出丑了，小狗。我不会忘掉这件事的。”

Buster舔着他的手。

“这太恶心了……”


	3. Chapter 3

他从没去过这样安静的地方：狼陷小镇，弗吉尼亚。沉默几乎无法忍受。这世上只有寥寥可数的存在知道，此刻的他并未在某个没有引渡条约的国家内低调度日，其中绝大部分还是狗。以及Will Graham。

而只有狗回应他。

Will Graham突然间不再对他说话了。他不知道为什么，虽然他能猜到。最有可能的原因是，Will几乎无法忍受他。而不再同他说话意味着他也不用反驳，不会表现出为什么Hannibal Lecter认为他如此有趣。当然了，“活着”和“愉快地聊天”两相比较，Chilton的确是更倾向于前者一些，只不过他有些，好吧……

寂寞吧，他想。并非是说他曾经有过格外活跃的社交生活，但至少他的社会地位迫使人们至少、至少得同他说话。已经一个星期了，他唯一的朋友是Buster。

Buster是只狗。

而且不是一只特别聪明的狗。至少，看上去不像。除了这一只外，所有的狗都和它们的主人一样离他远远的，想必谁对谁错一眼足以看穿。不过，他似乎也是有点些直觉的，他俩坐在一起的时候总是挪到他没有受伤的一侧。他不知道自己是从何开始用“他”而不是“它”来指代一只动物，但现在这几乎成了自然而然的事情。

同Buster的交流是Chilton唯一的人际交往。他只能假设Will并不怎么高兴Buster慢慢喜欢上了他。这个小叛徒。在那几天他不出门的日子里，他总是嘟囔着用小藉口把Buster呼来唤去。有一次，他甚至过来把狗抱走。

就是这一次把他惹急了。

“你不能忽视我一辈子！”

该死的沉默。这沉默让他耳朵轰鸣，几近爆炸。“因为你的所作所为，我哪儿都去不了。”他说，“你不能把眼睛挪开，你不能不和我说话。我不是你的狗，我活生生地在这儿呢。”

Will把狗紧紧地抱在胸前。甚至是他说话的时候，他的眼睛直直地盯着墙，好像这要比看着Chilton的脸更容易。“每次我看着你，我又回到了笼子里，回到了那家医院。”他的声音颤抖而无力，压抑着的愤怒显而易见。“每次我听到你的声音，我就想起被夺走的一切，还有即将会被夺走的一切。你......看着你我就觉得恶心。”

“那你为什么要留我下来？”

沉默弥漫。

“你不必这么做。你可以让Jack逮捕我。但你没有。你把我推进衣柜，撒了谎。你为了保护我撒谎了。既然你这么恨我，为什么要这么做？”

“......我。”他停了下来。过了一会儿，他才缓过神来。“我再也不想看到有人死了。至少，你在这里的话……我无法让他们复生。但是，我能阻止他毁了你。至少。”

他不需要点明他说的是谁。还能是谁。“你那么肯定他会杀了我，”他说，“而不是让我烂在监狱里。”

“你觉得他会放任你在监狱里吗？不，他不能……他不能留下后顾之忧。你是他的后顾之忧。”他哽咽了一声。“你的死会给他更多的时间。他需要的就是时间。”

不知何时，Will放下了Buster。重获自由之后，小狗立刻咕噜咕噜地跑向Chilton，坐在他身边。

“他喜欢你。”Will说，他的声音低得几近耳语。

“看来是这样，我想象不出理由。”

“一定有理由。不管是什么。”

在那之后，Will依然不看他。但是，每过一段时间，他就会不自觉地朝他的方向说一两句话。Chilton甘之如饴。


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal Lecter的车停到Will的车道上时，Chilton停下了呼吸。

Will抓着他胳膊的时候他依然没有呼吸——很疼哎——紧接着再一次把他塞进了柜子里。忽然间他的恐惧减轻了一些，因为他看到Will让狗在他的外套上滚了两圈。随着敲门声响起，他的恐惧又回来了。于是他紧紧地裹着外套，试图借此扼杀自己的气味。就好像这样有用似的。

“Lecter医生，我没料想到会有客人。”

他听不到Lecter的答复，但他能感觉到，就好像他的血管里流动的是寒冰，就好像他的心脏漏了一跳，他剩下的那只肾存在感如此强烈，好像它已经被Lecter咬在齿间。他紧紧闭上眼睛，专注于他们走过地板时的嘎嘎作响的节奏，以及厚重外套披在他身上微微发痒的触觉。他脑海中反复着祖母哼唱过的舒缓摇篮曲，什么都好，只要让他别去想柜子外的那个怪物。

他又一次睁开眼睛，透过门缝对上了Hannibal的视线。

不是真的，他紧紧地咬着自己的手，力道大得都快咬出了血。他告诉自己，不是真的。Lecter就在衣柜外，是的，但他的眼睛并没有朝这边看。他一如既往地注视着Will，谈论着某些Chilton听不懂的哲学话题。此刻，他甚至不确定他们说的依然是英语。

对话忽然停止，而他看着Lecter停顿了下来，脑袋朝着他的方向侧了侧。虽然他依然没有朝这边看，但随着死寂的每一秒，他都能感觉心跳到了嗓子眼。

接着他吸了一口气。深深地吸了一口。

鼻子。当然了，那鼻子。即便他披着这些外套，不可否认，他依然躲在这里。如果Hannibal Lecter可以闻出癌症的气味，他一定能嗅到一个怕得快要哭出来的男人可悲的气息。他咒骂自己手上渗出的血迹。就像是融在水中的铁锈味。

“……好吧，Will。我希望你不要错过下次约见。”

“我怎么会错过呢，医生。”

他一动不动，听到前门打开又关上，一动不动，听到车开走的声音。一动不动，直到Will Graham打开柜门，直直地看着他，脸色苍白好像站在柜子里的人是他自己。

“......你在流血，”他说。简单，直白，好像诧异于见到这一幕。“你，嗯...Chilton医生？”

他跪了下来。膝盖很疼，但他还是跪了。但疼得更厉害了，他蜷缩起来，发出一声只能被描述为痛苦的哭喊声，好像这样能将一切死寂、一切恐惧推出身体。他甚至没有察觉Will在做什么，甚至没有看到面前放下一个装满邦迪的盒子，直到他自己往手上贴了一张。世界如此模糊，他没法看清。

他一定还是对狗毛过敏。

（他感觉到到一只手试探性地放到他的肩膀上，但很快就挪开了。接下去的一天他都没有见到Will。）


	5. Chapter 5

真的。他可以礼貌的。

社交从不是Will的拿手好戏。这从一定程度上说明了他为什么要在这杳无人烟的地方独居，身边只有一群狗。狗不复杂，不像人类那样。它们不残忍。它们不会背地里捅你一刀。它们不会要你为感情付出代价。它们不会陶醉于你的痛苦，不会推敲你的想法，因为你的想法对它们来说都是显而易见的事情……

他会承认。他还怨恨。谁不会呢？仔细想想，也许就会明白为什么Chilton总是陷入各种危险境地。即使是现在，他都在想象他手握着内脏……

这想法可以帮他消磨时间。消磨一点。

但是……他也懂这沉默有多压抑。以至于现在Chilton总是抱着Buster到处走，就好像他是一只小包似的，还同他进行深刻的哲学讨论——对一个寂寞的人来说，一条摇晃的尾巴都是慰藉。他比任何人都懂。

他可以礼貌的。

大部分的时间里，Chilton都靠在二楼的窗边，向外凝视：注意是否有不速之客，或是看着那条轮胎印——他的车所留下的最后痕迹——随着冰雪融化慢慢消失。Buster始终陪着他。他是个直觉敏锐的小家伙，神经高度紧张，胆子也很大。人们都说，物以类聚。而Will只是……不同类罢了。

“我煮了咖啡。”他为了有话可说特意煮的。“在楼下，你想要的话可以去倒点。”

“我不喝咖啡。”他说着，眼睛都未曾离开过窗玻璃。Will可以看到他的倒影，苍白而……好吧，他想准确的词应该是心神不宁。“再也不喝了。”

好吧。真有效。

他可以礼貌的。

他们分开吃饭。Will下班回家的路上会随便买些垃圾快餐（不知怎么的，他总觉得每次他怎么做的时候，Hannibal Lecter都会感觉像是受到了轻慢），然后到超市的冷冻柜台茫然地挑选一些素食给Chilton。（他觉得Hannibal会挑出更好的。他还是太在意Hannibal了，多得有些不应该。）只是有一晚，Will发觉某家中餐馆的菜单里有豆腐，于是他俩就坐在一起吃了。

他俩完全没有说话。然而，就算Chilton一言不发，他依然能让Will神经紧张。就好像他用那诡异的小木头筷子吃米饭——谁会用这玩意儿吃饭？（不过是做做样子罢了，他们会给你叉子的！）就好像他坐在椅子边沿，仿佛不愿意坐上去似的。（为什么？这椅子配不上他吗？还是说他太紧张了，不敢坐上去？他有什么好紧张的？）就好像……

“......你到底怎么了，Graham？”

那一刻，Will才意识到自己狠狠地盯着Chilton，目光都像刀子一样。他紧紧地捏着塑料叉子，他都有些惊讶那东西竟然没有被捏碎。Chilton把晚餐放了下来，看着Will的眼神就好像是在试图安抚一只愤怒的狗。“你已经这样五分钟了。”他说，“我有些担心。”

“......没什么。”

他试图继续吃饭，但是，当然了，Chilton就是不肯放下这个话题。“没什么才怪了。你的眼神像是我杀了你的狗似的。”他靠在椅背上，翘起腿——呵，他都能感受到那该死的笼子冰冷的金属触感，手上仿佛又多了一副咬着手腕的手铐。（最近他的感觉太过丰富了些。）“你哪儿不对劲？”

他嘲弄地笑了，翻了翻白眼。“你不再是我的专属心理医师了，医生。”他说。天啊，他听起来真够尖酸的。“还是说你忘了？”

“我怎么能忘了，你天天瞪着我的脸呢。”

又一次沉默，而在这寂静的一刻里，Will觉得，也许，只是也许，Chilton不会再说话了。

然后他说：“我只是想帮忙。”

Will起身离开了房间。

回来时，拿着他的枪。


	6. Chapter 6

他背靠着客厅的墙壁，面前是长长的猎枪枪管，瞄准着他的双眼之间。Will用一把枪指着他的脑袋。

在他俩沉重的呼吸声和他的心跳声间，他可以听到轻轻的呜咽声。狗察觉到恐惧与愤怒，慢慢地从危险地带退了出去，只留下他们。只剩下Will Graham，Frederick Chilton，以及他俩中间的一把猎枪。

他想说的话太多。“你这是想干什么？”是其中之一，但他上次提这个问题时下场不怎么样，所以他没有问出口。他心里的一部分想要崩溃成一个哭哭啼啼的傻瓜，乞求Will饶他一命，但是，该死，这并非是他头一次面临濒死绝境，虽然他的尊严所剩不多，但好歹还是剩下一点的。出于基本相同的理由，他压抑住了想要歇斯底里大笑的冲动。

“Will，呼吸。”

他慢慢地、轻轻地说到。他并非生来就是一个医院院长。他受训成为一名心理学家，虽然他从未遇到过……这样的情况，但说到同精神错乱的人对话，他可是经验丰富得很。他只希望这足以挽救他的生命。

“如果你这样做，”他说，“你会遂了他的愿。”

“你又知道些什么？”他的声音化作残酷的冷笑，片刻之间Chilton感觉，他几乎可以从这个男人的眼睛中看到许多潜在的未来。这感觉吓坏了他。“你又知道些什么？”

“比我想知道的更多。说实话，几个月来我们都看到了他的花言巧语。知道Hannibal到底是什么样的人之后，一切都清晰明了了。”他们始终注视着彼此，也许是自相识以来的第一次。“他……摧毁别人。他毁了阿比盖尔 霍布斯。他毁了Miriam Lass。他毁了我！但你，他特意为你安排了些什么。”

“他的设想。”Will的眼神已经有所软化，但他没有放下抢，“我是他的设想。”

“你并没有许多活着的盟友了，Will。”Chilton把手伸到面前，作出进一步和解的姿态，“把我的大脑组织轰到你的客厅墙壁上只会让事情更复杂。”

Will久久地地注视着他，目光深沉。

然后，他开了枪。


	7. Chapter 7

耳鸣响得几乎发疼，但这是好事。听的见说明，此刻，他的脑组织并没有装点着Will Graham的客厅墙壁。他的眼睛从冒烟的猎枪枪管，一直看到距离他头顶了了几寸的熏黑枪眼。

他不知道他应该怎么做，现在。

Will Graham则丢掉了猎枪，跑到里屋。他愣在原地注视着墙壁，脑海中浮现着满墙鲜血和脑浆的画面。然后颤抖地站直身体，扶着墙向Graham跑的方向跟了过去。

那时候他才发现，原来Will跑去了浴室。他抱着马桶干呕着，吐掉了几分钟前刚吃下去的超市中餐。Chilton靠着浴室的门，忍着不朝他的方向看，直到耳朵里作呕的声音变成了哽咽哭泣，他才转过头来，看到Will蜷缩在浴室地板上。接着，他慢慢地跪了下来，考虑要不要伸手去摸摸他的肩膀，就像他以前做过的那样……但是，一想到肢体接触他便觉得恐惧。所以，他只是静静等待着，直到Will安静了下来。

“你不该在这里。”他的声音因呕吐而沙哑着，“天啊，到底……我们到底该怎么办？”

“我们必须这样。我无处可去。不是说我可以对住处挑挑拣拣的。但是……”他叹了口气。“我想知道我是否可以继续住在这里，而不用整天担心被人谋杀。至少，不是被你。”

“你可以。不是被我。”他狠狠地吞咽了一口，抬起头，但视线始终注视着地面。也许这是一个好兆头。“对……”

“不好意思。”Will的脸上的表情几乎让让他发笑，但他现在还不能笑出来。“我不擅长道歉。道歉需要你意识到自己犯错了。但是，如果你可以……如果我们可以把对彼此的仇恨留在墙上的那个枪眼里，我觉得这可以当作是一个开始。”

Will站了起来，冲掉马桶，然后开始朝脸上扑冷水，而Chilton依然跪在地上。狗狗们都留在门外，朝里面张望着。他们似乎都不知道接下来会发生什么。他也可以共情的。

Will正朝镜子里看着自己的倒影。“我和他几天之后就要见面。”他像是朝着自己的倒影说话，而不是对Chilton。“我不知道要对他说什么。关于你。”

“好吧，我是希望你能够告诉他我正躲在牙买加什么的，但我有种不祥的预感，他不会相信的。”他耸耸肩，“不要提起。除了他已经知道的，不要透露给他更多的信息。他知道得越少，对我们越有利。”

“我们。”Will朝着镜子苦笑了一下，“我们现在算是一伙的了吗？”

“哪怕算不上是犯罪同伙，至少也是什么吧。很不幸，我们只剩下彼此了，但这句话不假。”

“我觉得……我我觉得自己就像是夏娃，藏着苹果不让蛇发现。”

“那是智慧之树的果实。”他摆了摆手，打消掉这个奇怪的比喻，“这是我们唯一的出路了。”


	8. Chapter 8

“那感觉一定不错，不用一个人。”

自从Will进入他的办公室以来，他一直试图扯的幌子“不，我家没有窝藏你试图陷害的家伙啦，你疯了”最多保持了7分钟。现在，他坐在Hannibal Lecter的对面，竭尽全力不要表达出任何情绪。这很难为他，他浑身上下都是情绪。而Hannibal的目光让他想要皱起眉头。

“没有吧。我在医院的时候也经常有人作伴。”他看到Hannibal的嘴角微微翘起，只感觉胆汁逆流快要吐了出来。“我还是挺希望能够独处的。”

“有他作伴，你一定感觉自己像是从未离开过医院一样。”

“这……不太一样。”他舔湿了嘴唇，眨着眼睛看着地板，“感觉不一样。”

那是当然。在家里，他们现在的身份完全对调了。Chilton是囚犯，只能依赖着Will日渐消磨的慈悲过活，躲藏在衣柜里，看到人影就吓一跳，听到车道上停下一辆车就哆嗦得和狗一样……

“你有收留流浪狗的习惯，Will。”他说，“这次并没有什么不同。”

他摇了摇头，情不自禁地漏出丝丝笑容。“Chilton医生同狗有些不同。”他说，虽然他已经在脑海里列举两者的诸多相似点。

“如果你还在用医生称呼他，说明你俩还没有熟悉到那个地步。”

“用别的称呼会很奇怪……我也不知道。弗雷德？”他耸耸肩，坐起来，靠在椅子上。“我们不熟悉。不怎么熟。”

“你们之间必定有些亲近的关系。正如人们所说，敌人的敌人就是我的朋友。”

“我们是敌人吗，Lecter医生？”

“你和Chilton医生是朋友吗？”

他愣了愣。“不，”他说，“我们不是。”他想知道，Hannibal是否也听出了他声音里的不确定。

后来，他又愣了一愣，这一次是在Hannibal的办公室门口。他站在那里，看着Hannibal走到书桌边，开始整理文件。他知道这不过是假装，他正在等他开口说话。

他让他等着。

“你会告诉别人吗？”他问道，“他的下落。”

Hannibal转过头看着他。他的脑袋微微转向一侧。“不，”他最后说到，“我不会说的。”

“为什么呢？”

又是一个难以察觉的微笑。“我很好奇，会发生什么，”他说，“我想亲自看看。”


	9. Chapter 9

Will回家时发觉Chilton在喝酒。他不知怎么的找到了一扎12罐的垃圾国产啤酒（这都不是他买的。他几乎肯定这是Alana送的礼物，而且是很久之前送的）并且很成功地灌醉了自己。几个空罐子堆在一边的桌子上。

“Will。一起来。”他朝他扔了一罐——扔偏了，但Will还是接住了。“你看起来挺需要喝点酒的。”

“你真的那么无聊吗？”但是他依然打开罐头，坐在他对面。他一坐下来，狗狗们便一窝蜂地朝他涌来。而Buster则同往常一样，同Chilton一起挤在扶手椅上。

“要不然就是做填字游戏。或是纠结着你到底在和Lecter说些什么，然后活活把自己焦虑死。”

他抑不住自己的笑容，然后又诧异于自己并未真的想要压抑。“担心我吗，医生？”

“担心你？还不如说是担心我自己。这样再好不过啦，两个有能力摧毁一切的人正像该死的猫一样，围着彼此团团转，还老扯些别人听不懂的隐喻……“他咬住话头，又喝了一口，“我说起话来都像你俩了。太糟糕了。”

“你会习惯的。”这啤酒味道太糟糕了。他不知道他为什么要喝。是为了有事可做，他想。至少他的脑袋慢慢变得模糊，这样很好。他累了，不想继续思考。“真……奇怪。我是说同他说话。现在，我知道了。我不知道为什么没有早点发觉。”

“你就马后炮吧……但是，的确。真是无法想象。现在想起来，太明显了。”

“那些食人笑话可能就是蛛丝马迹。正常人吃饭的时候不会说那些东西。”

“他的餐厅里挂着一副女人被天鹅强奸的油画。他该死的餐桌边挂的居然是丽达与天鹅。”他揉了揉眼睛，靠在沙发上，“他脑子当然有问题了。”

Will用舌头润了润干裂的嘴唇。“他知道你在这里。”

Chilton立刻僵在座位上。然后，他又一次坐直了，打开了另一罐啤酒。“他当然知道了。他什么都知道，”他说着，不屑一顾地挥了挥手。“我唯一关心的是，他会拿这个消息怎么办。”

“不怎么办，他说的。他想看看会发生什么。”

“我不知道这是什么意思。”他的视线徘徊在墙上。“你把你的小改造告诉他了吗？”

他顿了顿。“我不想谈这个。”

“每天一抬头就看到，很难不谈啊。”他深深地喝了一口，然后用袖子擦了擦嘴，“至少把它盖起来。”

“用什么？丽达与天鹅？”

这差点把他逗笑了。“太难看了。”他说，“不，和客厅的装潢不配套。必须是和狗有关的东西，或是鱼。”

“一条大嘴巴斯鱼。”

这下他真笑了。笑容转瞬即逝，他很快就忍住了，但的确是笑了。“天啊，你真有意思。你其实挺有意思的。”他又喝光了一罐，然后将空罐子们放在桌上。“都没有人告诉过我你有多搞笑。”

“很可能是因为我不搞笑。至少，我的笑点同绝大多数人都不同。”

“我一直喜欢自认为不属于‘大多数人’这个范畴。”他用一种奇怪的表情看着Will。“你不揣摩凶手想法的时候，还是挺适合聊天的。”

“你醉了。”

“没错，但我觉得这并没有让这句话的真实性减损一分。”他沉默了一小会儿。“我们是朋友了吗？”

“我也不知道。你觉得我们是吗？”

“不是。但我在这方面不是专家。”

“我也不是。”

“好吧，至少你看起来像是不恨我了。那可怜的墙壁让你发泄了出来。”他说，“我觉得这是我俩可能达到的最近似友谊的状态了。

“我的朋友最后都死了，”他心不在焉地回答，“或是进了Hannibal的肚子。”

Chilton停了下来，皱了皱眉，耸了耸肩。“希望我是例外吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

他回家时发现屋里空无一人，所有可能的坏结局一下子全都涌上了他的脑海。

Hannibal。趁着Will工作时他来了，贿赂了狗狗，制服了Chilton——根本不需要花多少力气——将他带了回去，然后……天啊。他的尸体会挂在他的医院附近某处，而Hannibal的晚餐菜单里会添上肾脏。单个的。

Jack。那借口当时看来不错。开头几周，他们都没怎么谈到过他——但他毕竟是古鲁。Will说漏嘴了，不经意，不知何时，而现在Chilton正在前往昆提克的路上，将被以开膛手的身份提审，Will则会作为从犯跟着一起进监狱。Hannibal，总是快他一步，总是如此，就会洗脱一身罪名……

“怎么了？”

他猛地转过头来，就好象被人打了一拳般。而站在门口的正是该死的Frederick Chilton，一脸无辜的样子好像完全没事一样，穿着……没错，那件绝对是他的外套，Chilton根本就没带什么行李，而且不知道出于什么原因，手上拿着一根大得愚蠢的树枝。Buster站在他身边，沾满泥土的爪子踩在地毯上。他现在没空关心这个。

“你去哪了。”他感觉自己就像是一个绝望的妻子，质问着出轨的丈夫。

一开始的时候，Chilton似乎是不明白他为什么会问这个问题。“外面？”

天啊，Chilton看起来像是怕极了，好像觉得他会再朝着他开一枪似的。冷静下来，Graham。慢慢地。冷静些。少一些怒气冲冲的杀意。

“你是从什么时候开始往外面跑的了？”

进步不大，但至少Chilton看起来更像是恼火，而非害怕了。“从外面变成美丽的春天，而我又待在房子里好几周开始。”他干巴巴地说，“我得透透气。而且，我又不是一个人出去的。”

“你偏偏带了一只遇到袭击时完全无用的狗。别生气。”这句话他是对Buster说的。小狗正趾高气昂地看着他，就好像他能听懂似的，和他的新朋友一起愤愤不满。“我只是说......”

“你以为我会被熊吃掉。”

“我担心你会被更糟糕的东西吃掉！”

余音绕梁。Will叹了一口气，坐到床上，手捂着脸。狗狗们跟着他一块儿走了。Chilton站在原地，倚着树枝站着。

“对不起让你担心了。”他说道，声音轻得Will差点没听清。

“接受道歉。”Will看着Chilton放下树枝，慢慢地爬上楼梯。紧张的气氛消散不去。

喂完狗之后，Will坐了下来，一手拿着那根树枝，另一手则拿着一把小刻刀。他留在客房门口的木杖并不花哨，但总好过拖着一整个树枝。而且，也许，Chilton不用再在屋子里跛着走路了。

他不知道他为什么会这么担心。


	11. Chapter 11

这几乎成了惯例：有车停到车道上，Will和Chilton两人同时陷入恐慌，接着Chilton发觉自己被推进大衣柜里，耐心等待一切结束，好让他回去继续读报纸。

这一次，来者并非是某个想要杀掉他俩的人：一个女人，Margot Verger——肉业加工巨头的那个Verger？他猜大概是。他们一边喝威士忌，一边聊天——Hannibal（当然啦），杀掉她哥哥，巴拉巴拉，女同性恋，巴拉巴拉……

“对了，你的衣柜里为什么会藏着一个人？”

他的血液瞬间冻结。

外面鸦雀无声。“我不知道你在说什么。”Will的声音听起来像是他的脏腑都绞在了一起，“我的衣柜里什么都没有。”

“我透过窗看到你把他推进去了。”

一瞬寂静。“我要请求你假装没看到。”

显然，她不准备照做，因为他听到她鞋跟清脆的敲击声一路靠近衣柜。他试图让神色平静下来，但当她打开门的时候，他觉得自己只是勉强忍住了没吐。

她朝着他苦笑。“里面一定很没意思，”她说，“我该猜到的。”

于是他走了出来，同他们一起坐在客厅里，Margot给他倒了一杯威士忌。“我在电视上见过你的脸，”她说，“切萨皮克开膛手，是吧？”

他翻了个白眼，灌下了一大口酒。“电视上看到的不能全信。”

“我也是这么想的。我当时就觉得你不像是个杀手。”她举起杯子，微笑了，“我的成长环境已经给我积累了很多这方面的经验。”

她顿了顿。“同Hannibal有关，对吗？”她轻轻地说到。不是问句，而是陈述句。

“难道不是一切都同去你妈的Hannibal Lecter有关吗？”他俩都盯着他，似乎是诧异于他声音里的怨恨。“这里是‘Lecter毁了我们的生活’俱乐部。我猜想你很快就会成为荣誉会员。”

“我也不知道。我也有自己的心魔要面对，而那并不是他。”她看着Will，眼神里闪烁着怪异的情绪，“他知不知道你在窝藏逃犯？”

Will冷哼一声。“他不是知道一切吗。”

“有时看来的确如此。”她来来回回地看着他俩，奇怪的眼神依然还在，“面对这种情况时，有人陪在身边实乃幸事。我们都该如此幸运。”

“拜托。这同运气毫无关系。”Chilton盯着他空空的杯子，“要是我们真的幸运，一开始就不该惹上这种事。”

“天佑直言不讳之人。”她也举起了她的空杯子，“敬直言不讳，还有我们各自的命运。”

空杯轻碰。

他们喝完了一瓶威士忌，一直聊到深夜，接着Chilton坐在椅子里睡着了，狗狗们围坐在他身边。“我真不忍心叫醒他。”Will提出要陪她走出门的时候，Margot对他耳语道。

外面下着小雨，但他俩都不在意。“作为一个男人，”她说，“他很可爱。”

他眨了眨眼。“嗯？”他说，“大概吧，如果你觉得的话。”

Margot打开车门，然后回头朝他久久地看了一眼。“……好好照顾自己，Graham，”她说。“照顾好你俩。”

他挠了挠后颈。“你也一样。”他说着，看着她把车开走了。


	12. Chapter 12

他两天没有下楼。

一开始只是有些疲倦，对此他并没有太过担心。毕竟，Chilton大部分的时间都在睡觉，因为他的确没有什么事可以做。但是，打盹变成了睡觉，几小时变成了几天，他便开始有些担心了。

他上楼查看时，发觉了他担忧的所在。

Chilton发着高烧，汗水浸透了床单，双眼紧闭，但眼珠在眼皮下疯了般飞快地转动着。Will不知怎么地想起了几个月前的自己，他只希望不论他生了什么病，都不要是脑炎。（他知道这是个荒谬的念头，但此刻正是个荒谬的时候。）

“医生……”唉，他感觉再用正式的抬头来称呼他太过奇怪，但要是直呼其名就显得更加怪异了。好吧，他以后再考虑这个问题。“Frederick。听得到我说话吗？注意听我说话。”

他微微睁开眼睛，眼皮沉得都抬不起来似的。这是Will此刻可能得到的最接近“注意”的东西了。“好了，好。有哪里疼吗？”缓缓地点了点头。“哪儿？”

Chilton颤抖着将手挪向腹部，左右徘徊在Gideon留下疤痕的地方。

“……好吧。”他试图压抑住声音里渐涨的恐慌，“躺着别动。我马上就回来。”

他离开客房后便开始反复踱步。可能是任何一种情况。可能是琐碎的小病，可能是他快要死了。可能能够用阿司匹林加上卧床休息治愈，可能需要手术。他不知道。他不是医生。

那一刻，他都思量着要打电话给Jack。就这样放弃吧。至少在监狱里，还有医生。

然后，他记了一件事。或者说，一个人。

这个人欠他一个人情。

 

Sarah Taylor医生决定关门休息的时候，她的手机响了。这个号码仅供紧急联系人使用，所以当她听到电话另一端的声音响起时，心里一惊。

“Taylor医生，是我，Will Graham。事情是……好吧。很难解释。我正开车过来。请先不要关门。”

她很担心。像Will Graham这样拥有这么多的狗，通常意味着他来她的诊所门口敲门的次数要远远多于狼陷小镇中的任何一人。该死，几乎是他在供她的孩子们上大学。所以，她的确留下来等了。

而当他走近她的办公室，身边一只狗都没有，身上半扛着一个貌似病得很重的人时，她差点想要杀掉他。

“Graham先生，”她的口气就好象是在教训夜半不归家的儿子，“你如此高估我的能力我真是受宠若惊，但我只是个兽医。我不知道你想要我做什么。”

“拜托，Taylor医生。”他看起来如此疲惫，如此担心，她差点后悔用这样的语气对他说话了。差点。“我无处可去。我不能带他去医院。我们会被逮捕。拜托，我不知道自己还能做些什么。” 

她久久地注视着那个昏迷的男子，慢慢地认出了他……但是，她并未觉得恐惧。也许是因为她知道，不论他是否是切萨皮克开膛手，面前这个人的样子似乎是一股大风就能把他吹走似的。

“你怎么知道我不会报警？”她问道，“奖金不是一笔小数目。”

“因为你已经挽救了我的许多流浪狗，”他语气轻柔地说道，“再多一只又何妨？”

她思索了一秒钟，然后开口了。“好吧。把他扶进我的办公室，把他放在椅子上……然后在这里等着。如果有人来，让他们回去。我今晚不接其他病人了。”

她关上办公室门的时候，差点觉得Will就要哭了。

 

他并没有等很久，还不到一个小时，Taylor医生就拖着Chilton走了出来。“你真该谢天谢地，我好歹有些基础的解刨技能，还有网络医生证书。”她说着，将他交给了他。“我九成肯定不过是个尿路感染。给。”她从桌上撕下一张纸，然后写了些什么，再递给Will，“拿着，然后去药房。他会给你抗生素的。他欠我一个人情。”

她突然间靠近了Will的脸，鼻子几乎碰到他的鼻尖。“如果你再对我做这种事情，我会报警的。没有例外。”

他喃喃地道了歉——天啊，她就像是把Will所有的小学老师的威严集于一身。接着，扶起Chilton（他轻得几乎都让他担心），回到车上。

他给Chilton套了一件连帽衫，方便把他的脸遮起来。接着他去了药房（里面的那个人就和他一样害怕Taylor医生），而Chilton就这样坐在车里，脸藏在兜帽里，回家的一路上都是如此。回家。他觉得他是睡着了，也许的确是睡了一路，但当他将车停到车道上时，他听到他动了一下。

“喂，醒醒。”他轻轻推了推他的肩膀，而Chilton呻吟了一声，像一个困极了的孩子般试图把他的手赶走。Will笑了。“你能不能自己走进去？”

他没有出声，一时间Will以为他又睡着了。接着，他微微抬起手，五指朝着他的方向探了过来。粗声粗气地说了什么，隔着兜帽声音模糊不清。

“什么？我听不清。”他把兜帽翻下来，看到Chilton通红的脸，半阖的眼睛，还有被汗水浸湿的头发。“我说，你能不能……”

他吻了他。

至少，他试着吻了。很好的尝试，真的，只不过他们的嘴唇并未完全贴合在一起。更像是Chilton没坐稳，脑袋朝着Will的脸上撞了过来。那一秒，他当真是这样觉得的。他只是没坐稳而已。

但是，他却没有挪开。还动了动嘴唇。直到结结实实地吻了上去。

然后他就睡着了。

Will只能抱着他（太容易了，容易得让他害怕）走进屋子，不知道刚刚究竟发生了什么。


	13. Chapter 13

“你看起来好多了。”

Chilton停在台阶上，低头看着Will，而后者坐在椅子上，正同狗狗们玩耍。“我不知道你在家。”他说，“通常这时候你还没下班。”

Will耸耸肩。“今天我休息。”他示意让他在他对面坐下，而他照做了。“你感觉好些了吗？”

“我不尿血了，这肯定是好转的迹象。”他顿了顿，双手合十，“抱歉，我糟糕的健康状况对你造成了麻烦。”

“你来这里之前也这么经常地道歉吗？”

“没有，一点都没有。但是，我来这里之前也从没真心地觉得自己做错过什么。”他叹了口气，“我希望我没有做什么让自己难堪的事情。”

“你不记得了吗？”

“完全不记得了。记忆一片空白。”Will露出一个奇怪的表情，就好象一口咬了一只酸柠檬。“你……我是不是做了什么？”

“不，不。你什么都没做。”

“不管我做了什么，我……都不是有意的。”

“我知道。我知道你不是有意的。没事的。”

接下来就是尴尬的沉默，而Chilton不知道是为什么。他还没来得及仔细考虑，车道上停车的声音就打破了沉默，他们又回归了以往的套路之中。

他躲在衣柜里，听到前门打开，接着Will叹了一口气，叫唤道：“你可以出来了。只是Margot而已。”

他们坐在餐厅，喝着Margot带来的那瓶威士忌。她沉默了好半晌，来回看着他们，脸上表情怪异。

“我不知道他仍然在这里。”她说。

“我也没有其他地方可以去。”他说着，严肃地笑了笑，“Lecter还在逍遥法外呢。”

“这……”她低头看着她的手，舔了舔下唇，“这样的话，事情有些复杂。”

“复杂什么？”Will问。他干笑了两声，“喝酒吗？”

Margot将威士忌一饮即尽，然后长长地吸了一口气。“我……得和Will做爱。”她说，“今晚。”

连狗狗都安静了下来。

Chilton先开口了。“现在，如果我说错了记得纠正我，虽然我感觉我应该没错，”他说，“我几乎确定你不是……”

“我们性别不同。”Will直截了当地说道。

“通常我是不会对你感性趣的，但是……现在情况特殊。有特殊的需求。而你的性别恰好。”

Will显然是诧异得说不出来，所以Chilton便替他开口了。“我们不是野蛮人，Margot。”他说，“难道我消失之后，精子银行也跟着一起消失了吗？”

“我的财政权不在自己手上。而我正需要给那个掌管我财政的人一个惊喜。”她说。“我需要一个不会跑去告诉他的人，而我认识的人当中，会这样做的实在不多……好吧。我就来找你了咯。”

“这主意太糟糕了。Will Graham不该繁衍后代。”他顿了顿，意识到自己刚说了什么话，只能不好意思地朝Will笑了笑。“不是有意冒犯。”

“哦，没事。我挺同意这句话的。”他向前倾身，将Margot的手握在手中，以作安慰。“对不起，Margot，这件事情上我实在没法帮你，无论是精神上还是肉体上。”

她面无表情，但眼睛里却闪烁着恐惧和其他什么东西。“如果今晚不行，那就再也没有机会了。”她说，“我只有把握住这个机会才能解脱……我得找个人……”

她安静了下来。然后，慢慢地，他俩都把头转向Chilton。

“……不行。绝对不行。不可能。我不会掺和这件事。不行。”

他们继续盯着他看。

“……好吧，好吧。”他把威士忌瓶子抢了过来，然后给自己满满倒上一杯。“反正我这一辈子已经成了闹剧，再胡闹一点又能怎么样呢？”

 

所以，他沦落到了这个地步：坐在Will Graham的浴室里，裤子褪到脚踝，手里拿着一只洗干净的威士忌空瓶子……

“里面情况如何？”

……而该死的门外坐着的正是兴奋得有些不正常的Margot Verger，仔细倾听他的动静。

“你有没有听说过怯场这个词？”他朝着门缝嘶嘶道，“你再继续骚扰我的话，我压根没法做这件事！”

“要不要我把Will叫进来？”

他叹了口气，靠在门上。“我看不出这有什么帮助。”

“随你咯。”他能听到她的笑声，但这笑声绷紧着，他听得出。她和他一样紧张。“好吧。我不烦你了。”

他闭上眼睛，试图把重点放在，呃，手头的任务上......“你准备取什么名字？”他不知道为什么他在乎，“不论男女？”

“男孩。必须是一个男孩。”她轻轻地嗯了一声，像是在思考一般，“我还没有想过这个问题。你叫什么名字？”

“我就要成为你的精子捐赠者，你甚至都不知道我的名字。”

“嗯，这不是重点……”

“听到这句话我就安心了。”他就要放弃了。要是她不走的话，他几乎不可能有任何进展。不妨说出来让她笑一笑。“Frederick。”

“是吗？

“你的名字是Margot。你哥哥的名字是梅森。现在你准备嫌弃Frederick？”

“我们家起名都是双音节，我们Verger家......Ricky？”她问，但更像是自言自语。

他轻声笑着。“我妈妈以前就这么叫我。”他说。

“那就是Ricky了。非常值得推荐。”他听到她站了起来，然后走了几步，应该是在门口停下了。“那我就不打扰你了。”

那一刻，他还以为她已经走了。然后，她说：“如果你需要帮忙的话，我可以帮你从Will的洗衣篮里偷点什么出来。”

“Margot！”他听到她笑了一路。所以他脸红了。

嗯，一定是这样的。


	14. Chapter 14

气氛有些不对劲。他能感觉到，一定有什么不对劲了。他在Will身边已经足够久了——一定有好几个月了，虽然这里的时间概念有些模糊——久到知晓他何时选择自我封闭，何时断绝同外界的交流。也许别人可以容忍他的脾气，但Chilton却绝不会轻易放弃他唯一的人际交流。Chilton不会再回到同狗狗们说话的日子里。

“我做了什么？”

那天早上他准备出门上班，默默地坐在床上绑靴子鞋带时，Chilton跑去找他对质了。Will勉强地抬眼看了看他。“没什么。”他说，“我都不知道你在说什么。”

“你当然知道我在说什么！我好转了之后你一直表现得很奇怪。我没有记忆的那段时间到底做了什么，把你给惹毛了？”

“你什么都没做，我还得说多少次你才会相信我？”

“到你对我说实话为止。”他抑郁地用手撸平头发，“天啊，这感觉就好像我们又回到了医院里，你带着我绕圈子！”

Will站了起来，走向门口。他伸手去握门把手时，Chilton说：“如果我真的伤害了你，我想知道。”

Will的目光刺人，而他则鼓起勇气毫不退缩。“我觉得我该知道，”他说，“你没法把不记得的东西抛到脑后。”

Will听到这句话，笑着摇摇头，好像他不敢相信他竟说出这种话。“真的吗，Frederick？你真的想知道你做了什么？”他问道，“因为相信我，这不是一件很容易抛到脑后的事情。我已经尝试过了。我试了一次又一次。”

“告诉我。”他哽咽着，“拜托。”

Will走了回来，手扶着Chilton的后颈，吻了他。

他就像一只掉进陷阱的兔子般僵在原地，默默地站在那里，让Will的唇紧紧地贴在他的唇上。他不确定，不知所措，不知道什么才是正确的反应，大脑骤然停止，无法继续思考。

于是，他的身体自作主张。他的双手，刚刚还护在身前（他那么肯定Will会打他，那么肯定），攀上了Will的肩膀，颤抖的手指紧拽着Will的衬衣。他的嘴唇贴了回去，而后又微微分开，好让Will掠过的舌尖探入。压抑不住的破碎呻吟从中倾泻而出，只因他俩的身体贴合在一起。已经这么久了……

然后，就这样，Will将他推开。Chilton猛地跌坐到Will的床上。他的身体颤抖着，似乎无法继续呼吸，而抬头看看Will，他发觉并非只有自己如此。但是，Will转身离开屋子，而门外呼啸的引擎声告诉他，他也许会离开很久。

一时间，Chilton坐在床上没有动，但他很快就站起来回到自己的房间里去。这里残留着太多他的味道了。


	15. Chapter 15

Will下午回家时，并非独自一人。

他半是扛着，半是拖着一个人——鲜红色的头发，哦天啊，那竟然是Freddie Lounds，而她无时不在挣扎，想要摆脱掉他。Chilton跳起来去替他开门，看着他想要把她按在地上，好像她是一匹受惊的马。Will离开时留下的问题可以以后再说。手头的问题更重要。

Will用一只手捂住Freddie的嘴巴，想要堵住她的尖叫，但不知怎么的，她却让Will叫了出来，缩回了手——她居然咬了他——然后她像是一只受惊的野兽般按着本能行动，朝着门的方向跑去。Chilton惊慌之中拦在门口，然而这却是个错误的决定，因为她像是高中橄榄球后卫般朝他直冲而来，仿佛他不在那里似的，接着他俩便从前门滚了出去，在初春的泥泞里翻滚了好几圈。

这并未让她停下脚步：她将他推开，狠狠地按住他的腹部——他甚至不完全确定这是巧合——接着朝着Will的车冲刺。直到她坐了进去、关上车门，她才意识到自己没有车钥匙。她紧紧地握着方向盘，好像是指望自己能够靠意志力发动汽车。

Chilton凝视着渐渐暗去的天空，直到Will疲惫不堪、伤痕累累的脸出现在他眼前。“你没事吧？”他伸出手，问道。

“我没事。”他拉住他的手站了起来，扭头朝车子和Freddie的方向示意，“她呢？”

“但愿没事。只要她能冷静一秒钟。”

“不是我替她说话，但在这杳无人烟的地方被拽进陌生男子的家中，换谁都接受不了。”

“她咬了我。”

“她结结实实地把我撞翻在地。我可能都内出血了。”他看着Will往前走了一步，立刻伸手拉住他的肩膀，“也许......也许该让我去和她谈谈。毕竟我不是想要绑架她的人。”

Will双手举过头顶。“随你便，”他说，“反正我得去找双氧水。”

Will进屋之后，Chilton走向车子。Freddie紧握着方向盘，好像那是她同现实的唯一联系。Chilton敲了敲车窗，而她猛地一哆嗦。“我不听，Will！”她说着，眼睛直直注视着前方。

“嗯，我不是Will，”他说，“所以也许你会听我说。”

她慢慢转头过来看他，随着时间的推移，脸上的恐惧明显减少了。“噢，天啊，”她说，“原来你一直躲在这里。连我都没有猜到。”

“是啊，是啊，太刺激了。现在，你介意进屋里去，像一个文明人一样地好好谈谈吗？我相信Will一定能够好好解释一下，我们只要等他舔完伤口就行。”

他们一边走，Chilton一边问道：“你在大学里是橄榄球队的吗？”

她摇摇头。“不是，”她说，“我溜旱冰。”

 

Freddie Lounds盘腿坐在客厅地板上，身边围坐着Will的狗狗。它们几乎立刻且一致地爱上了她。（甚至是Buster都抛弃了Chilton选择了她，这让他心痛得远超出想象。）她的恐惧已经消失，取而代之的是一幅刚偷吃完牛奶的猫咪的满足样，而这表情惹得Chilton非常不舒服。

“Lecter被捕之后，你一定要让我写一整套书，”她说。一想到这件事，她几乎都压抑不住声音里的喜悦。“我在Will Graham的地下室里度过的日日夜夜——开膛手的玩物，Frederick Chilton的故事。”

“我有一间卧室。”他说，虽然他觉得自己完全没有抓住重点。

“只要你等到他被捕之后，Freddie，”Will说道，绷紧的脸上挤出一丝笑容，“我们的事情你想怎么写都行。”

“我就指着你这句话了，Graham。到时候你会后悔没有让他杀了我的。”她停了下来，笑容消失了，“……他真的打算杀了我，对不对？”

“据我所知，他仍然坐在你的卧室里，穿着他那件……那件……”

“谋杀套装。”Chilton补充道。

“没错。”

“我想我应该感谢你救了我的命，”她说，“但说到底这都是你的错，所以我不会说谢谢的。”

Chilton翻了个白眼。“她要在这里住很久吗？”

“没。我已经联系了我的一些粉丝，他们愿意收留我，直到这一切结束。”她给了Chilton一个甜到掉牙的笑容，“不像你，我还是有朋友在乎我的。”

“我有朋友，”他说，“Will是我的朋友，对不对，Will？”

Will盯着窗外，陷入了沉思。

“Will。”

“嗯？”他转头看着他们，“怎么了？”

“你们两个是朋友？”Freddie问。

“哦。是的，当然。我们是朋友。”

Chilton也学着她扮了个发腻的甜笑。她则朝他吐了吐舌头回敬。Will叹了口气。

“但是，”Freddie似乎刚想起来似的说道，“我还是要在这里留几天的，直到我的朋友过来接我。我得假设你没有第二间卧室……”

“是啊，你俩……随便吧。”

她慢慢将目光转向Chilton，但在他回过神来想要抱怨之前，Will就走出门去了。“Will！”他朝着他的背影喊道，“我不会把床让给她的！是我先来的！”

“天啊，可真是位绅士呢，”她说着，更像是朝着狗狗而非Chilton，“居然让女士睡地板。难怪他没有朋友。”

“听着，你这个小泼妇……”

 

Will凝视着夜空，手上紧握着手机。他鼓起许多勇气，才拨出了这个号码。

“是的......是的，我会等的......Taylor医生？不，不是……是的，我知道……如果你想的话，你可以这么做的！只是，我真的……是FBI的事情，我发誓……天啊，谢谢你，你真是我的大救星……我只是想知道，你有没有恰好认识什么火葬场的人，而且那个人还欠了你一个大人情……”


	16. Chapter 16

地板又硬又粗糙，而Chilton只有一条薄薄的毯子与之作隔。还没到一个半小时，他已经觉得背部酸疼，小腿抽筋。

Freddie躺在床上——他的床，该死——低头看着他，脸上笑嘻嘻的。因为，很显然，光是把他踢下床还远远不够。哦，不，她必须得亲眼看到他受折磨。

“你让一个残疾人睡地板，”他一边抱怨，一边翻了翻身平躺下来，好像这样就能好些似的，“我希望你能明白，这罪孽有多深重。”

“在这里咱们都是冷血变态，记得吗？”她在用手机发短信，发了好几个小时了，对象应该是某个即将拯救他于水火的网络陌生人。“你不会有事的，不过几天罢了。”

“现在，我为什么不相信你......哦，对了，因为你是个两面三刀的婊子。对不起，我差点忘了。”

她翻了个白眼。“你再这么唠叨下去，还不如去睡Will的床。我敢肯定他不会介意的。”他的沉默让她觉得有趣。“反正肯定不是第一次了。”

“你是不是永远不会闭嘴？”

“拜托，我知道人们在绝望的情况下会做什么事。不是说斯德哥尔摩综合症……更像是监狱多基佬，对吧。”

“我发誓，我一定要让你好看。”

“试试看啊，矮子。”她冷笑着看着他，“Graham可能是卸下了我的武装，但我还是很能打的。”

她安静了一会儿。“你们接过吻吗？”她问道。

“你打算写到文章里去，对不对。”

“我觉得还是挺甜蜜的。两个被开膛手折磨得身心疲惫的人在彼此的怀抱中寻找慰藉。”

他不想和她说话。他不想，但他是个软弱的人，而且他得做好准备，Will也许又会很久不同他说话。“有过。”他轻声说。

“有过什么？”

“吻过。就碰了下下。没什么天崩地裂的。”

她扭过头去，像是在思考。然后，她把手机放下了，聚精会神地看着他。“要是让Lecter发现了，他会杀了你的。”她说着，语气太过愉悦。

“别恶心了。”

“Will是个抢手货。每个人都在追求他。”她朝他使了个眼色，“不过，最后得到他的人是你。”

他完全没有忍住笑。即便是他自己都听出来这笑声有多苦涩。“我什么都没有‘得到’，”他说，“我们连朋友都算不上。每次发生这样的事情，他都会和我冷战好几天。”

“男人都这样！Frederick——我可以叫你Frederick吗？“

“绝对不行。”

“弗雷迪？”

“天啊，不。”

“那我该怎么叫你？”

“Chilton医生就可以了。“

“你不是医生了，”她说。“自从你变成逃犯之后，他们就撤销了你的行医执照。”

他注视着她很久，很久。可能是光线的关系，但他几乎肯定她的表情柔和了下来。

“Chilton医生，Will是一个非常……特殊的人。”她说，“他花费许多时间钻进别人的脑袋里，到最后自己反而迷失了。他已经垮了，但是，你也一样。这些事情到最后都会好起来的。”

“你说这个是为了让我感觉好些吗？”

“算是吧。我不擅长干这种事情。我通常都是让人难受的。”

沉默。“鉴于你的状况，”她说，“我我愿意同你分享这张床。”

他几乎笑了。“你在开玩笑吧。”

他们在床中间堆了一堵枕头墙，Frederick和Fredericka各睡在床的一边。“要是我醒过来发现你抱着我，”她说，“我就会把你交给Jack Crawford。”

“我会竭尽全力抑制这种冲动的。”他躺在枕头上，闭上眼睛，满足地叹了一口气。这样紧张的一天之后，终于能够安心地睡觉了。“晚安，Freddie。”

“晚安，Freddy。”

沉默。

“你准备把这些都写到文章里，对不对。”

“没错。”

“有没有可能不把我写得那么惨？”

“没法保证。”


	17. Chapter 17

Will看到他俩一起下楼，脑中恍惚闪过一个念头，不知道他今天是否做出了两个糟糕的决定，而非仅仅一个。

他还躺在床上，注视着尘埃在晨光中曼舞。他没有睡觉。他花了大半个晚上在一位火葬场入殓师那里割人肉（入殓师是位快乐的老先生，他正在教授Taylor医生的孩子弹钢琴）。老先生说这是一具“可以报废的”无名女尸。无论Will见过多少尸体，他从未用这个词形容过它们。她同Freddie年龄相仿，一样苗条，皮肤白皙。很美。而现在，他的冰箱里冻着她的一块腿肉。

他想吐。

“你看起来像是去地狱走了一遭。”Freddie乐呵呵地说道。她毫不在意地在Will的床脚边坐下，抚摸着随她而来的狗狗们。

Chilton坐在他平时坐的位子上（“平时坐的”，天啊，他们都已经到这一步了……）朝他投来好奇的眼神，但出乎Will意料的是，他一言不发。他想知道他俩都在楼上谈些什么。他们是否像女中学生一般通宵谈论他。

他想多了。他累了。他还是想吐。

“如果要抓住Hannibal，我必须要做一些可怕的事情。”他低沉地说，“昨晚，我就做了这样一件事。我不想谈。”

“说起来，我的小包里还放着一点洋甘菊茶，就在我的手枪旁边。怎么了？你永远不知道何时会碰到一个采访，必须随时冷静下来！这是记者最好的伙伴。”她朝Chilton露出一个大大的笑容，“弗雷迪，去给我们泡点茶。”

他看着她，好像她深深伤害了他。“凭什么，我现在是你的奴隶了吗？”

“弗雷迪。”她的笑容变得僵硬起来，但他想象不出是为什么，“去。泡。茶。”

这时，他好像突然明白过来一般离开了房间。

“我都不知道你俩这么亲近了。”他冷冷地说。

“患难出真知嘛。”她瞥了他一眼，“你俩似乎也挺合得来。”

他耸耸肩。“大概吧，”他说，“我还没仔细考虑过这个问题。”

“撒谎。”

他注视着她良久，决定换一个话题。“我现在准备说服Hannibal以及其他所有人，你已经死了。”他说，“接下来你只要保持低调，直到他被捕为止。”

“什么，你不邀请我住在这单身汉小屋吗？”

“你有可以去的地方。他没有。“

“可怜的小羊羔。你真的喜欢收集流浪狗，对不对？”她笑着，轻轻地挠了挠Winston的耳后。它舒服得眼睛都眯了起来。叛徒。“他比你平时带回家的要可爱些。”

“你能不能说重点？”

她顿了一下。“……目前看来，Hannibal Lecter似乎专注于除掉你的支柱和盟友。”她说，“Abigail Hobbs。那个FBI的女孩。见鬼，就连Alana都在同敌人睡觉。你就像是迷失在海面上的小舟。”

“我还是不明白你的意思......”

让他意外的是，Freddie抓住他的下巴，将他拉到面前。他从没见她这样严肃过。“你在玩火。你不能一而再再而三地坠入黑暗中去，必须要有一个人把你拉回来。”她说，“你需要他，就像他需要你一样。留住他。不然的话，你就等着让他把你囫囵吞下吧。”

他们这样子保持了好几秒钟，直到一声响亮的茶壶哨声划破了寂静。她放手，坐回原位。“这事结束的时候，你俩最好都还活着。”她说，“我文章才写了一半呢。”

Will喝完茶之后，依然不知道发生了什么。


	18. Chapter 18

几个星期后，Margot出现在门口时，他俩都很高兴见到她。

直到他们看清她的样子为止。

她站在门廊上，浑身发抖，泪水盈眶，双臂捂着肚子。她的裤子被血染成了暗褐色，但即便他俩在恐慌中将她检查了个遍，都没有找到任何明显的伤口。

Margot挤出了她哥哥的名字，然后双腿发软，哭着倒在Will的怀抱里。

Chilton将Margot接过来，将她紧紧抱在胸前，听着她的哭嚎声愈发响亮。他温柔地抚摸着她的头发，哼唱着柔和的西班牙语摇篮曲。Will跌坐在椅子上，用手捂着脸。直到哭声渐弱他才抬起头来，看到Chilton将半昏迷的Margot轻轻放到Will的床上。当他对上他的眼睛时，发觉Chilton的脸一片苍白。Will觉得自己也好不到哪儿去。

“你本以为已经见识过这世上所有的恶，”他说着，将她垂在额前的头发顺到耳后，“老天就会让你知道，你看到的不过是皮毛。”

Will站了起来，双手紧握成拳头。“Frederick。”他说道。他丝毫不掩饰声音里的怒火，而Chilton闻声往后缩了一步（他们在墙上挂了一幅狗狗的画像，但那枪眼始终在那里）。“我要出门。照顾好她。”

“你要去哪里？”他声音里的绝望让Will停下了步子（告诉我。拜托。我到底做了什么？），他抓住门框以支撑颤抖的膝盖。

“……我要去和魔鬼做个交易。”

 

他在浴室找到止疼药，哄着Margot吃下两片，然后将水杯凑向她的嘴唇，揉着她的喉咙帮她吞咽。他尽全力说服她脱掉血淋淋的衣服，然后自己去洗个澡，但她总是恍恍惚惚、神志不清。而在那短短的片刻清醒中，她又歇斯底里地哭泣着，他不知道是否能放任她独自一人。

他帮她清洗时，尽可能地不带任何感情。（但，天啊，她真的很美。）浴缸中的水变成了红褐色，而他帮她清洗着头发，只因为他不知道还能做什么。不知何时她的哭声停下了，但她依然紧闭着眼睛，像是要克服痛苦，忘记周遭的世界。

他给她穿上了Will的衣服（他不会介意的），然后将她带回床上，用Freddie留下的洋甘菊泡了一点茶放在床头柜上。当他转身准备去洗衣服时，她已经将自己严严实实地裹在毯子下了。

他靠着洗衣机坐在地板上，用手揉着脸。老天爷。她没有告诉他们到底发生了什么，但Chilton是不是一个愚蠢的人。他可以将线索拼在一起。如此野蛮的行径，施暴者还是她的亲哥哥……他无法想象对自己的同胞兄弟姐妹做出这样残忍的事情，即便他是独子。光是想象都让他作呕。

他意识到自己正在洗掉的血迹是他的孩子。于是他蜷缩在洗衣机边，直到机器停止转动。

 

他回来后发现她已经醒了，喝着茶，了无生气的眼睛注视着前方。他在她旁边坐下。他不知道该说些什么。  
“我看到他了。”她的声音那么轻，他一开始的时候甚至不确定她是在同他说话。“我看到他了。”

“看到谁了，Margot？”

她嘴唇上绽出一个脆弱的微笑，眼睛里却全无笑意。“Ricky，”她说，“他很美。”

他心底里的一部分知道，就算Margot在超声图像里已经看到了胎儿，那样子离人型还差得很远，更不用说是“美”了。

但他朝着她微笑，说：“还好是像他妈妈。”

她将脑袋枕在他的肩膀上，而他则任由她枕着，一起等待Will回家。

 

几个小时后他终于回来了，恍惚中带着一丝凯旋而归的神色。他注视着他俩。“我不知道今晚会发生什么，”他说，“但不管发生什么，我都不会感到抱歉。”

看来事情解决了。暂时如此。

Chilton站起来想回房睡觉，但却感到有人拉住了他。Margot似乎有些狼狈地看着她的手。“如果......如果你们两个......如果这......”她用力咽了一下唾液，“今晚我不想一个人。我不能一个人。”

他们睡在Will的床上：Chilton在左边，Will在右边，而Margot睡在他俩之间。如果说他俩的手恰巧都覆在她的肚子上，紧紧握着彼此，嗯……那都是为了保护她。真的。


	19. Chapter 19

第二天早上Will醒过来时，Margot早就不见了，而Chilton……好吧。似乎中间的人离开之后，两个睡在外侧的人将空隙填满了。他们相拥在一起，Will的手臂环着他的腰，而他的头则枕在他的肩膀上。他当即僵住。他无法动弹。他甚至不确定他想要动。

Chilton微微翻了翻身，把头转向Will的时候眼睛都还没睁开。他喃喃地说了一句Will不理解的话，“suavecito”，轻轻地吻了他之后似乎又睡着了。

接着Will狠狠地把Chilton推下了床。

就那么一推，但他着地的时候还是大喊了出来。“你到底……你到底哪根筋不对劲？”他揉着手指——一定是着地的时候压到手了——抬头看着Will的眼神好受伤，让他都觉得自己是世界上最混蛋的混蛋。“我以为咱俩已经说好不动武了！”

他不知道该说些什么。这似乎让Chilton更生气。“真的吗？你无话可说了吗？你又准备和以前一样，一连好几天，好几个礼拜，好几个月不说话，假装什么都没发生？假装我不在这里，直到某件可怕的事情发生，逼迫我俩重归于好？”他苦涩地笑了，手指抓紧头发。“昨天我把一个胎儿从一个女孩的裤子上洗掉了。而你指使了一个食人魔来报复需要对此事负责的人。现在你把我从该死的床上推下来……”

Will伏在床边，把Chilton的手从他的头发上拉开，握在手里。他抬起头看着他，一动不动。

“哪一个疼？”他问道。Chilton目瞪口呆。然后，他曲了曲右手食指。Will把他的手拉到唇边，温柔地印了上去。“好了，不疼了。”

“Will Graham，”他慢慢地说道，“我永远不会理解你。”

他们又一次亲吻了，而Will扯着Chilton的衣服，直到他回到床垫上。他们分开的时候，Chilton正笨拙地坐在他身上，两人的臀部挤在一起，而他的手臂则颤抖地撑在Will的脑袋两侧。

“拜托，不要把我推开，”他说，“拜托，我只求你这一件事。”

Will引着Chilton直到他俯身躺在床上（Chilton的伤势绝不可能让他占据主导位置，至少现在还不能），然后将额头抵在Chilton的后颈上，试图平复断断续续的呼吸。“我完全不知道我在做什么。”他说。

Chilton（埋在枕头里笑着，这个混蛋）反手抓住Will的手，拉到自己唇边。“好好看着学学。”说完，他将Will的手指含入嘴里。

就好象世界整个破碎，一切都消失了，只剩下那条舌头舔过他的指纹和边沿，那牙齿轻轻咬过指节，那层薄薄的唾沫包裹住每根手指，直到Chilton终于松开了嘴。

“我希望接下来的事不言自明。”他沙哑地说到。

Will努力让自己也变得有用起来，脱掉了自己的裤子和背心，然后将Chilton剥得至少半裸。（他伸手想要脱他的上衣，但Chilton看着他的眼神让他只能作罢。）他的勃起抵着Chilton的腿，而他费劲了相当的自持力才没有像是一个饥渴的高中生一般贴着他无意识地磨蹭。他又一次僵住了——天啊，他做不到，他在做什么，他该怎么办……

“真要命，Graham，”那个闷在枕头里的声音烦躁地说道，“拜托。”

他用两指探入他的身体，也许太过粗暴太过急躁，害怕自己会因为毫无经验而弄伤他。但那声沉醉的呜咽却让他放松了神经。（一小部分的他，观察更敏锐的他，发现他从疼痛中获得快感，将此归档，以备后续研究。）“Suavecito，Will。”他依然听不懂那含糊不清的词，但他知道现在的重点是什么。之后他便放慢速度，温柔开拓身下的身体。Chilton发出大声的呻吟和喘息，而Will在自己急促的呼吸间恍惚希望他俩不要吵醒狗狗们。

（他并未意识到自己不知道它们在哪里。这被归档，以备后续研究。）

他并没有准备任何真正的润滑剂——Will从未想到会……呃，到这一步——但他朝手上吐了些唾沫，虽然Chilton还在嘲笑他（天啊，光是这个声音他就能高潮，光是这样就行），他们只能凑合一下了。他俯身下，亲吻着Chilton衣领上方的皮肤，饮下他的震颤。“你真的……”他声音渐弱，心跳到了嗓子眼，噎得他说不出话来，而Chilton转过头来看着他。这一幕突然让他惊呆了，因为他意识到，就算是头发汗湿，皮肤潮红，Frederick Chilton有多么动人。

“还要我说多少次？”他喘息着说道，“拜托。”

他慢慢地、试探般地将前端抵了进去，但Chilton却惊呼道：“天啊，操，你真够大的。”不知怎么的，Will相信他绝对是在说真话。他自信起来，缓慢而坚定地渐渐加速。淹没他脑袋的是某些他曾知晓名字的化学物质，而现在他无法将眼睛从Chilton的脸上挪开：他的脸紧贴着他的枕头，绯红映着褪色的白。Chilton的眼睛紧紧地闭着，随着每次挺动小声呜咽。直到Will倾身向前，透过他的T恤咬着他的肩胛骨，力道大得足以渗出小血珠。接着，他的眼睛猛然睁开，一声尖叫逸出喉咙。

Will一手支在Chilton的头边，另一只手则游离着，手指顺着Chilton的脊背向下，按紧布料直到汗水将其浸湿。Will的手指滑过他的身侧时，Chilton绝望地呢喃着“不不不不，Will，别”。直到那若隐若现的手指摸着他腹部的疤痕，Chilton便狠狠地射在Will的床单上。

（归档，以备后续研究。）

Chilton包裹着他，收缩着，Will坚持了两三下便射在他体内，身体剧烈地颤抖。他所能做到的，只是不瘫倒在身下的身体上。

那个时候他才意识到门开了，狗狗们啪嗒啪嗒走过地板的脚步声传了过来。Will慢慢抬起头，直直地对上了Margot的眼睛。

她看起来比昨天晚上好多了，手上还抱着一只大大的牛皮纸袋。虽然她看起来像是面无表情，但嘴角还是隐隐露出一丝笑意。他知道她是为什么发笑，但尴尬之余依然觉得有些高兴。“我买百吉饼。”她说，“还替你遛了狗。”

“呃，谢谢，Margot。“他听到Chilton在他身下前言不搭后语地咒骂着，不确定自己是该就地遁形还是笑得歇斯底里。（绝对不能选后者，Chilton会杀了他的。）“太谢谢你了。呃，你感觉好些了吗？”

“跟预料中差不多好。”谢天谢地，她终于转过头去，但现在她的唇上绽出一个大大的笑容。“我去厨房了。你俩可以……收拾一下。”

“谢谢。”他看着她离开，接着糟糕的是，他实在忍不住咯咯笑了起来，听起来还有些疯狂。

“根本不好笑，Graham。”Chilton的脸依然埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的，而不知怎么的，这只是让他笑得更欢了。“我说真的！别笑了。”

他花了一分钟才平息了笑声。Will温柔地退了出来，站起来，将身边好奇的狗狗们赶走。“需要帮忙吗？”他看到Chilton动都不动一下。

“我要去死。”

“不，别乱说。已经死太多人了。”他俯下身来，拉住Chilton的手臂将他拽了起来（太轻易了，实在太过轻易），帮着还在发抖的他站稳。“走，咱们去洗澡。”

他们的百吉饼冷掉了。


	20. Chapter 20

那天晚上他同Will一起在他的床上睡着了，醒来时却发觉人去床空。他醒来时并非独自一人。

Hannibal站在客厅中间。穿着他的谋杀套装。看着睡觉的他。

Chilton大声咒骂一句，匆忙起床时被毯子绊倒在地，撞出闷的一响。（他可以听到狗狗在外面玩。）Hannibal没有动，所以他赶紧剥掉毯子开始逃跑。但当他这样做的时候，Hannibal只需稍稍将脚伸了出去，Chilton就再一次摔倒在地，趴在朝向厨房的地板上。

他成功翻过身来仰面向上——不要背对着他，永远不要背对着他——竭尽全力地往后倒退着爬出危险区域。他后脑勺撞上后门，无处可去了。Hannibal慢慢地朝他走来，不急不缓。何必着急呢，他有的是时间。

“你好，Frederick，”他轻描淡写地说，好像他们身处一个花园派对，而非未来的犯罪现场，“有一段时间没见到你了。”

“我不怎么想念你。”他已经失掉了一切，残存的些许可悲尊严是他所剩的最后一样东西。“对不起让你失望了，但如你所见，Will不在家。”

“我知道。”他手上握着什么——那是他的手杖，Chilton惊恐地慢慢意识到，那是他曾经用过的手杖。Hannibal心不在焉地把玩着它。“我确保了这一点。其实还是我打电话给他的。他在犯罪现场。”

“什么犯罪现场？”

一个奇怪的、浅浅的微笑——然而这却是Chilton所见过的Hannibal最真诚的微笑。“当然是那个他请求我制造的犯罪现场。”他说。

Margot的哥哥。他对他毫无同情。无论开膛手在他身上施下什么恐怖，都是他自找的。“你杀了他吗？”

“我相信他一定希望如此。”他将手杖从左手扔到右手。Chilton的眼神一路跟随。“这世上有比死去更可怕的下场，Frederick。你心知肚明。”

Hannibal瞥了几眼房间。“Freddie Lounds来过这里。”他说。

他已经知道真相，撒谎于事无补。“是。”

“现在不在了。”

“对。”

“你看着他杀了她吗？”

Will做到了。他骗过了Hannibal，让他相信Freddie已经死了。他决定要为此吻他，如果他还能再见到他。

“是。”他竭尽全力想要做出恶心和困扰的表情。假装起来并不难。“是的。”

Hannibal低下头，久久地注视着他，好像试图搞明白这句话是真是假。Chilton在他的目光下缩成一团。闭上双眼。开始祈祷。

“我能在你身上闻到他的味道。”

风声呼啸而过，手杖触到Chilton的脸庞，紧接着就是啪的一声。他倒向一边，但手杖却朝另一边尖叫着袭来。他尝到了血的味道。他尝到了血的味道，他知道这不过是刚开始罢了。

他睁开眼睛，瞥着面前三个旋转模糊的Hannibal Lecter的身影。“拜托。”他咬字不清。他能感觉到血液正沿着他的下巴滴落。

手杖敲在他的身侧，刚好落到他的伤疤上，但他（不知怎么）忍了下来，没有叫出声，即使他的牙齿咬破了嘴唇。接着落到了他的肩膀上——他能听到骨头碎裂的声音——还有胸口。他举起双臂试图保护自己。双腿蜷曲在身下。打得又快又稳，他几乎可以感觉到血管在皮肤下崩裂，瘀青在身体上绽放。

不会停下。

如此下去，直到永远。

（“永远”，他后来才知道，根据身上剧烈的疼痛来看，差不多是二十分钟。）

突然之间他停了下来，但Chilton依然向后退缩，好像等待一切重新开始。事情并未如此发生，但他察觉到手杖末端狠狠地按在他的伤疤上。羞辱中的羞辱。他使劲力气才忍住没有尖叫，但依然漏出一声呜咽。

“再见，Frederick。”

他听到了脚步声，而非眼见着他扬长而去（他后来才知道，他的眼睛都肿得睁不开）。他听到前门打开。“为什么……”他痛苦地喘息着，将满口鲜血吐到厨房地板上，“你为什么不杀了我。”

他听到他在微笑。“我想看看会发生什么，”他说，“这些结果已经让我感到厌倦了。”

他走了。他能听到狗狗们在门外大叫。他能听到自己被血块呛得喘不过气。他听到了哭声。他好奇哭的人是谁。

 

几个小时后，门打开了。

“说真的，Chilton？不要把狗关在门外不管。这真的挺混蛋的……哦天啊。”

他听到脚步声，许多脚步声，其中有一些比其他的更沉重。那恐怖的一瞬，他坚信这一定是Hannibal回来了，用他那可怕的嗓音把戏来捉弄他。但是他感觉到一双温暖粗糙的手按在他脸上，虽然他疼得大喊出声，但也因此如释重负。是Will。真的是Will。他应该说些什么。告诉他是谁做的。问他些什么。问他去哪儿了。发生了什么。告诉他发生了什么。

然而，他却只挤出一句：“我爱你。”

过了一分钟。他感觉到一双干燥的嘴唇贴在他的额头——疼得如此糟糕，但他依然微微地贴了上去——接着他听到了脚步声。“别……”他试图站起来，但疼痛又让他坐了回去。

“Margot会来的。不要担心。”他的声音听起来像是在千里之外，“别担心。我去把这事了结了。我现在就去把这事了结了。”

他又一次独自一人，但并未持续很久。然后，他感觉到有一双柔软的手将他扶了起来，感觉到清水洗去了他脸上发粘的血痂，感到那双手顺着他的喉咙，那么温柔，听到熟悉的摇篮曲（唱错了调子，歌词发音完全不对，但却让他哭得更凶了），感觉到背贴上了Will松软的小床。没等他听到前门又一次打开，他便沉入了无痛的睡梦之中。


	21. Chapter 21

Margot只留了短短数天，等Chilton能够睁开眼睛，不再在屋里绊倒之后她便走了。她的理由是“家事”，然后便将他留给狗狗作伴。

Will没有回家。

厨房里没有一丝血迹留下——Margot全都弄干净了，真谢谢她——但他还是将地板拖了两次，三次，把料理台擦得干干净净，直到他浑身酸痛。狗狗们离他远远的，聚在门口。有时候，他也陪它们坐在那里。

Will仍然没有回家。

外面的世界就像是一个迷——他不知道日期，只知道是初夏的某个时候。他好奇自己与世隔绝的日子里，是否爆发了战争，是否有新的科学发现。也许时过境迁，天地终结，而他却一无所知。

Will还是没有回家。

他半是准备报警，只为了找个人说话。这时他突然听到有一辆车急匆匆地停到屋子前，然后看到Margot朝着门口跌跌绊绊地跑来。他打开门，而她差点把他撞翻在地，紧紧地抱住了他。狗狗们像是疯了一般，而他勉强才站稳了。

“一切都结束了，”她伏在他的肩膀上说，“结束了。他被捕了。”

他差点以为她在说Will。但是，稍给他些时间思考，这消息给他的震撼不亚于Margot刚撞他的那下。

“天啊。”

“Will在医院里。”

他刚准备要庆祝。“哦。”

他脸上的惊恐可见一斑。她一边退后一边给了他一个安抚的微笑。“他没事，”她说，“他还活着。事情是……好吧，我也不太清楚。我只听说Lecter试图用割毡刀把他开膛破肚了。”

“哦。”

“他刚刚醒来。他想要见你。”

“哦。”

她忧心忡忡地看着他。“你没事吧？”

“只是震惊了。我会缓过来的。过一会儿。会正常过来的。”他深深地吸了一口气，然后慢慢地吐了出来。“带我去见他。”

她开车送他去巴尔的摩的一路上，他满脑子想的都是， _哈。我有的你也有了。_

 

Chilton倚着Margot的手臂作为依靠走过去时，看到Jack Crawford和两个FBI探员正站在病房外。Jack看起来像是同搏击手大战了一百回合似的，但他看到Chilton时依然掩饰不了脸上的惊讶。“这是搞什……”

Chilton绷紧身体，准备着随时被捕或是中个一枪，但Margot打断了Jack。“他要见他。”她的口气就像是个商界ju'e，“让我们过去。”

这三个人朝着彼此投去了疑惑的目光，然后跟着他俩一起走进病房。

实际上看起来还不错，他认为，有人谁只是死里逃生，但他承认，他是一个有点偏。 作为一个刚刚死里逃生的人，Will看起来还不错。但他得承认，ta他听见Margot试图解释整个情况联邦调查局，但它只是听起来像背景噪音。 他听到Margot试图向FBI解释zhengge他满耳朵都是连在Willshensh

Will给了他一个疲倦的微笑，目光因止疼药而飘忽不定。“你猜怎么着。”他说。

Chilton小心翼翼地坐在床沿，尽量不要挡到各式各样的插管和电线。天，到处都是。“怎么了？”

Will慢慢地举起手臂，隐约地比划着他的腹部。“你有的，”他说，“我也有了。”

沉默。然后，Chilton轻轻笑着，稍稍推开氧气管，吻了他。

 

Jack绝望地看着Margot身后的那一幕，甚至都没有听到她说的话。“这信息量大了点。”他说，“我一下子接受不了。”

Brian轻轻推了推Jimmy。“我赢了，”他说，“快把钱拿来。”

“哦，不，朋友，”他说，“你打赌的是Will最后会吻Hannibal Lecter。现在的情况同此正正相反。”

“你可是一直说他是直男的。”

“所以我也没说我赢了啊！人无完人。我又不是全知全能。”他叹了口气，“这次就当作是Bev赢了吧。”

Brian顿了顿，然后慢慢点了点头。“是啊，”他说，“算她赢。她会爱死这一幕的。”

他们注意到了Jack冰冷的眼神。“……嗯，我记得我们还有些，呃，鉴证工作要做，对不对，Zeller先生？”

“哦，是的，好多鉴证工作呢，Price先生。在遥远的地方。很远，很远的地方。”

Jack看着他们仓皇逃走，叹了一口气。Margot Verger依然盯着他，脑袋歪向一边，脸上绽着奇怪的微笑。“如果你不介意的话，Crawford探员，”她说，“我想知道Bloom博士在哪里？”

“我很介意你问，Verger小姐。”

“Will相见的人不止Frederick一个。”

Jack猛地扭过头来，好像她的话化作实体砸在他的脸上一般。但她不很确定到底是哪句话让他反应这么大。“精神病区。”他生硬地说，“以防自杀。”

Margot慢慢点了点头，然后看着Will和Chilton。Will正忙着朝吓坏了的Chilton讲述他同Lecter医生的最后交锋。他们十指交扣在一起。

“我觉得你得喝一杯，Crawford探员。”她说，“我请客。”

Jack久久地看了她一眼，然后叹了口气。“只要你付钱就行，”他说，“我能喝下一酒馆。”


	22. Chapter 22

我在Will Graham品位高雅的二楼卧室中的故事：Frederick Chilton，开膛手的玩物。第25部。  
Freddie Lounds撰稿  
 **闲话罪案独家报道**  
  
亲爱的粉丝们，我们翘首以盼的日子终于到来了：今天是切萨皮克开膛手，俗称食人魔Hannibal的审判最后一天！我将对判刑部分全程追踪报道（因为我们最亲爱的FBI探员Jack Crawford，大发慈悲为你们忠实的记者我保留了一个黄金位置）。在此之前，我想为我们的系列报道画上一个句号——也就是这个悲剧故事中的“他们现在在哪儿”这个部分啦。  
  
过去的几周内，我为大家带来了这千古一案判决的层层报道，同时还提供了开膛手幸存者的独家专访。你们都留下了无数的评论和永无止境的邮件，追问我那对严阵以待的小情人同他们的盟友都去哪儿了。现在，该公布真相了！  
  
大家都知道，Will Graham和Frederick Chilton在开膛手审判中作证完毕后，便完全消失在公众的视野中。大小报刊都在拼了命地寻找他们到底在哪里——但只有我能替你们找到他们，亲爱的读者！（Freddy同我有着不解之缘，这种缘分只有两个名字相同和关系格外亲密的人方可分享，而我们在重重磨难之后依然保持着联系。）只不过，他们到底在哪儿呢？  
  
佛罗里达州。  
  
据我所知，他们在佛罗里达，Will忙着赤手空拳同鳄鱼角斗，而Freddy则是米老鼠的独家心理医生——但我相信，这一定是咱们的好朋友挖苦我呢。他们是不是太可爱了？  
  
（不要问我他们的地址：虽然我很想很想告诉你们，然后让你们去一个个都跑去他俩龟缩的小沼泽里骚扰他们，但据我所知，Will正在教Freddy射击。如果他射击的水平和他做外科医生的水平一样高的话……好吧，我不想让我的粉丝死掉。我太爱你们了。）  
  
我还收到了大量询问Margot的评论，所以我想赶在所有人之前告诉大家一个好消息：是的，我们已经在等宝宝降生了！已经五个月了，我已经想死咖啡了。Margot非常忙，自从她心爱的哥哥，也就是开膛手的最后一个受害者残疾住院之后，她便独身一人照顾起了家族生意。尽管如此，她依然非常大度地愿意回答几乎所有的问题！  
  
（另外，她还发给我一条短信：不，她绝不会再谈论那两个小情人耳鬓厮磨的细节了，不要再问了。她的原话是“真他妈太诡异了”。）  
  
（如果是个女孩，就叫Abigail。如果是男孩，就叫Ricky。）  
  
我觉得我们可以说，这个结局对所有人来说都非常圆满，粉丝们，你们说呢？当然了，除了食人魔Hannibal啦，不过根据我们的读者调查结果来看，没有人在乎他的想法！  
  
到判决的时候了！Freddie Lounds同大家再见！


End file.
